They Can Never Have Yesterday
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: They can take tomorrow and the plans we made. Lilly takes the time to reflect on something and someone.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is called "Yesterday" by Leona Lewis.**

**A/N: Leona Lewis is an amazing singer and this song is just so sweet. I can't stop listening to it. In fact, I'm going to listen to it again. Hope you liked this story.**

* * *

**I just cant believe you're gone  
Still waitin for mornin to come  
When I see if the sun will rise, in the way that you're by my side  
Well we got so much in store  
Tell me what is it I'm reaching for  
When were through building memories ill hold yesterday in my heart  
In my heart**

Lilly stirred awake as the sun made its way through her window. She turned to the other side and was greeted by emptiness. Six months had pass since he left and it was still hard for her to cope with it. He promised they would keep in touch, but that was rare. Somehow she convinced herself that he was just busy.

They had plans about the future – getting married, having kids, buying a house, successful careers. The whole nine yards. However, all of those plans were put on hold when he got an important phone call in his law firm. He was offered a job overseas. The job paid well and would be able to provide for almost everything.

The only thing it wouldn't provide was the empty feeling Lilly would get. Six months was too long, but she had to stay strong.

She remembered it like it was yesterday…

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**

_Lilly opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of brown eyes. She smiled at the sight._

_"Can I help you?" she asked._

_"No, I just love watching you sleep. You look so peaceful," Oliver said._

_"You know, some girls would be freaked out by that statement," she started, "but you're lucky I'm not one of those girls."_

_He kissed the top of her head, "I know – I'm one of the luckiest guys in the world. I love you."_

_She closed her eyes, "I love you too, Oliver. Now go back to sleep."_

_He laughed, "You always were a late sleeper. It's 10 in the morning, Lils."_

_The phone rang at that moment._

_"I'll get that," Oliver got up and left the room._

**You always choose to stay  
I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds, or least where the story goes  
I never believed until now  
I know I'll see you again I'm sure  
No its not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day one more smile on your face  
But they can't take yesterday**

_Oliver came back into the room with a solemn look on his face. Lilly noticed it._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"That was the Law Firm. I've been offered a job in Italy… for a year," he simply said._

_She registered the news and put on a happy façade, "Oliver, that's great!! This is your big break. You have to take it."_

_He took a seat next to her, "But what about us? I can always say no."_

_Lilly took his hand in hers, "This is everything you have ever dreamed of and nothing or no one should stop you. This isn't the end – we'll get to talk on the phone, exchange e-mails, it'll be ok."_

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**

_A week later and the two stood at the airport. Oliver's flight was leaving in an hour and they were taking it for all its worth._

_They stood at the terminal, hugging each other. Neither of them wanted to let go, as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. Tears poured down the couple's eyes._

_"So I guess this is it," Lilly said._

_"Yeah," Oliver replied, "but this isn't the end, right?"_

_"Right," she answered, looking down at the ground._

_He lifted her chin by his finger, "We'll make this work, I promise." He gave her a quick kiss._

_She looked into his eyes and saw the determination, "I know," she felt it in her heart that they were going to make it through._

_After a few more goodbyes, it was time for Oliver to leave for Italy. Lilly stood strong until she got home, where she broke down and cried._

**I thought our days would last forever  
But it wasn't our destiny  
Cause in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong  
No I can believe that  
I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
I'm lookin back on yesterday**

**Repeat chorus**

Lilly's thoughts were broken when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up the bed and walked to the door.

She opened it and was greeted by a surprise.

"Hey stranger."

* * *

**A/N: I think we all know who that was at the door. Haha. This was another inspiration. I don't know if long distance relationships last, but I have my hopes up. Anyways, this was for fun so yeah… I hope it turned out well.**


End file.
